


oh my god, they were tentmates

by orphan_account



Series: Writethehousedown's summer fic challenge [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Summer Camp AU, it’s probably crap but please validate me, kinda enemies to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ‘You never know what you might need in the wilderness, Monet. If you get eaten by wolves, you’ll be grateful for my Bear Grylls survival handbook.’
Relationships: Monét X Change/Nina West
Series: Writethehousedown's summer fic challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	oh my god, they were tentmates

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2!! Today’s prompt is ‘camping’.  
> I’m not 100% sure any of this makes sense lol but I hope you enjoy it anyways ❣️

Picture the scene. A sunny campground, set between acres of woodland forests, with enough tents for all of the students to be comfortable in and not have to share if they didn’t want to.

Except for Monet, who was currently crammed into a one-person pop up tent with her least favourite staff member from the school.

Monet was one of the singing teachers at Ru’s academy, a prestigious, audition-only school for the kids who’d been forced into musical theatre lessons from age 3, and now wanted to jazz hand their way onto the Broadway stage. She loved her job, she loved the kids she taught, she loved all of her fellow teachers.

But then there’s Nina West.

The head of the acting department, Nina was larger-than-life. Her explosive personality lit up the dullest of stages and her constant happy demeanour was enough to cheer up anyone. She was also painfully beautiful.

Her huge blonde head of hair touched the top of the doorframe, and if she had heels on, she’d have to duck to fit under it. She wore clothes as bright as her personality, and was a stark contrast to Monet, who was rarely seen in anything but jeans and a hoodie.

It’s not that Monet didn’t like Nina, at all. Quite the opposite actually. It’s just that she has to keep a sensible distance away from her at all times, for personal reasons. Ever since she was first introduced to Nina on the older teacher’s first day, she knew she was fucked. She knew she wanted to  _ get fucked,  _ but she didn’t think it would ever be a problem she’d have to address until today came about.

The whole school was crammed onto buses, ready to take them on their annual summer retreat to Camp Wanakaikai. The students all loved it, it being a very welcome change of scenery from the dance studios and vocal booths that they spent most of their days in. It was great for the teachers too, with the camp leaders taking over most of the activities; they were free to relax, to reflect on the last year’s production and to plan this year’s.

Their normal routine when they arrived at camp was to get everyone off of the buses, and make a mad dash to the bathrooms, with nobody  **ever** wanting to go on the bus unless they absolutely had no choice. Bathroom stop completed, they’d all return to the bus, grab their overnight bags and claim dibs on the tents they wanted. It was an all-girls, 18+ school, which unsurprisingly had led to a huge number of gay students, so there was tents that could accommodate up to 4, because hey, they didn’t judge. There was plenty of 2 and 1 person tents also, for the very few straight girls they had at the school, who wanted to be alone, as far away from the orgy stations as possible, or share with their best friend.

There was a completely separate area of tents for the teachers to stay in, usually with enough for them to each have their own little area of privacy and space for the weekend they were here for. But since they’d hired a couple of new teachers this year, and someone, had forgotten to tell the campsite they needed more, they were now in this situation.

Monet had gone back to the bus to help the last few students haul their overly heavy luggage to their tents, and when she got back all of the tents were taken. It was late at night, so most of her colleagues were already asleep, exhausted from the day of travelling. She was about to sneak into Monique’s tent, the dance teacher being her best friend out of everyone here, before she heard a very familiar voice coming from behind her.

‘Monet, you okay?’

Nina slowly approached Monet, and she almost laughed as she turned and looked at Nina, her psychedelic pyjamas doing the exact opposite of camouflaging her into her surroundings.

‘Yeah, Nina, just trying to find somewhere to sleep.’

‘Well I’m not asleep yet. Come and sleep with me.’

‘Sleep  _ with  _ you?’ Monet raised an eyebrow as she looked at Nina.

‘Stop it.’ Nina blushed furiously as she tried to escape Monet’s stare, her entire face heating up at the thought even crossing her mind.

‘Okay, I will come and sleep  _ with  _ you. But I swear to God if you’re a snorer, you’re sleeping out here with the bears.’

//

Nina was a very clear over-preparer, were Monet’s first thoughts as she followed Nina back to her tent. They’d been here less than two hours and the tent already looked more homely and comfortable than Monet’s apartment that she’d been living in since last year.

‘Why have you packed enough stuff for a month, Nina? I barely remembered a clean bra and deodorant.’

‘You never know what you might need in the wilderness, Monet. If you get eaten by wolves, you’ll be grateful for my Bear Grylls survival handbook,’ Nina said cheekily, waving the book over her shoulder at Monet.

‘Sure I will baby.’

Monet stuck her tongue out in response, internally cursing herself for letting the pet name slip out.

‘Okay, then sweet cheeks, are you ready to go to sleep?

‘Sure you don’t wanna do something else instead?’

‘Shut up and come kiss me.’


End file.
